The 12 Days of Christmas
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my shadow gave to me... An ignite pass right smack in the face!


I did say I wasn't going to do anymore for the rest of the year, but I had to write something to get K's last episode off my mind. So I thought of this while re-watching Kuroko no Basket. I ran out of ideas by the third one, though.

If there's a part you don't understand, just feel free to ask.

Let's go!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and its franchise._

* * *

**On the first day of Christmas my shadow gave to me,**

One ignite pass right smack in the face! (That hurt!)

**On the second day of Christmas my shadow gave to me,**

Two heart attacks (Stop scaring me, oi!),

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the third day of Christmas my shadow gave to me,**

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks (seriously, stop it),

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the fourth day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Four awesome fouls (it's not my fault!)

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the fifth day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

FIVE KISEKI (no Sedai members chasing after me!)

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the sixth day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Six Vanishing Drives (Get back here with the ball, you moron!)

FIVE KISEKI…!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the seventh day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Seven rounds of bed-hair (Go comb it down already!)

Six Vanishing Drives,

FIVE KISEKI!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an iginte pass right smack in the face!

**On the eight day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Eight puppy-eyed stares (GET THAT DOG AWAY FROM ME!)

Seven rounds of bed-hair,

Six Vanishing Drives,

FIVE KISEKI!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an iginte pass right smack in the face!

**On the ninth day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Nine vanilla shakes (Spilled on my lap no less!)

Eight puppy-eyed stares,

Seven rounds of bed-hair,

Six Vanishing Drives,

FIVE KISEKI!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the tenth day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Ten faces a smackin' (THAT HURT! And what is that supposed to mean?)

Nine vanilla shakes,

Eight puppy-eyed stares,

Seven rounds of bed-hair,

Six Vanishing Drives,

FIVE KISEKI!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my shadow gave to me**

Eleven Phantom Shots (Nice shoot! But aim at the hoop, not me!)

Ten faces a smackin'

Nine vanilla shakes,

Eight puppy-eyed stares,

Seven rounds of bed-hair,

Six Vanishing Drives,

FIVE KISEKI!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my shadow gave to me **

Twelve knuckle bumps (Well done, partner!)

Eleven Phantom Shots

Ten faces a smackin'

Nine vanilla shakes,

Eight puppy-eyed stares,

Seven rounds of bed-hair,

Six Vanishing Drives,

FIVE KISEKI!

Four awesome fouls,

Three alley-oops,

Two heart attacks,

And an ignite pass right smack in the face!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Kagami-kun, your face looks terrible."

"Who was the one who shot ignite passes at my face twelve days in a row, huh?!"

"And there's something white on your pants near your… don't tell me you…"

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! And who was the cause of it, huh?!"

"Ah! I found Kagamicchi!"

"Kagami! You're not getting away!"

"Oha-Asa says that my luck would improve if I defeat a Leo today."

"Atsushi. If you manage to catch Kagami, I'll treat you to a year's worth of Maiu-bou."

"Really? I'll do my best to catch Kaga-chin, then."

"EVERYONE; GET HIM!"

"GAHHHHHH!"

"Poor Kagami-kun," Kuroko sighed, taking another sip of his milkshake.

Completely unaware that he's the source of the red-head's misfortune, of course.

* * *

Note: In case you didn't get number ten, please rewatch Seirin's match with Seihou. Yes, the scene after Koganei fell and knocked himself out cold.


End file.
